


睡眠时间

by uni_aki



Category: Utaite, 歌い手
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uni_aki/pseuds/uni_aki





	睡眠时间

*睡奸  
*后入/骑乘/主动请求

连续四天只睡了三个小时的后果是什么？

暴睡，そらる答。

他觉得耳边有气音，吵得他心烦，却不是很想醒来。そらる正漫步在纯白色的空间里，一点一点地挪动着自己的脚步。

走着走着，面前出现了一个人影，そらる觉得奇怪，于是停了下来，那个影子却一点点向他逼近了。

是まふまふ，そらる松了口气，冲那人摆了摆手。まふまふ眼睛一亮，跑过来握住他的手。

然后まふまふ亲了他。

<

そらる也不知道事情是怎么变成这样的。

他迷迷糊糊地想着，鼻腔里全是树木的味道。夏日的鸣蝉声环绕在他的耳边，そらる仰头发出一声难耐的呻吟。

他被一阵一阵从尾椎处涌上来的快感磨的有些扬不起头。そらる小声地叫着求饶，晃了晃脑袋低下头去却能够清晰地看到正埋在体内，冲破肠肉包裹的性器，让他清楚明白的认识到まふまふ正在操干他的这个事实。

“慢、慢一点…慢一点…！呜……”

まふまふ有做润滑吗？有在开始时亲吻他吗？有用沙哑的声音念着そらる的名字吗？这些他全然感受不到，平时连重一点的牙印都舍不得留，用最轻柔的方式对待他的まふまふ如今却把他按在树上，抬起一条腿便深深插入，不给他一点喘息的机会快速地抽插着。そらる几乎全身的重量都压在まふまふ的胯上，他单脚站立着，另一条腿被まふまふ架在肩上，后者的五指掐在他大腿的嫩肉上，指尖部分陷进去几个小坑。そらる被他冲撞的有些不稳，随着まふまふ进出的动作摇摆着，呜咽声被冲碎在唇边，他断断续续地呻吟着，企图让身后的人慢一点。

まふまふ将他的腿放下来，在他的胯骨上方烙下一个吻痕，却没有理会そらる的求饶。他将手扣在そらる的臀上，そらる感到他加快了速度，顶着他的敏感点蛮横地深入，被戳到敏感点そらる猛地仰头尖叫，绞紧肠肉射了出来。

他还未从太过猛烈的高潮中缓过神来，まふまふ又冲撞了几下，射在了里面。

周围的景色消失了，他沉入了一片黑暗之中。

<

不知过了多久，そらる失神地睁开双眼，白色的天花板映入他的瞳仁。

啊，还有まふまふ的脸。

他感觉到自己的腿正盘紧紧地在まふまふ的腰上，小腹处胀胀的，有什么东西正埋在他的体内。そらる一时以为自己还未醒来，坐起身来抱住まふまふ，带着哭腔念叨了一句：“请慢一点。”

他顿时感觉到埋在自己体内的东西涨大了一圈。

まふまふ却被突然环住他的そらる吓了一跳，扣在前辈臀肉上的手有些不知所措地挪到了腰上。

“そらるさん？”他小心翼翼地叫了一声恋人的名字，对方只是将脸埋进他的脖颈处，腿盘得又紧了一点，以此加深两人的结合处。

太久没做忍不住的まふまふ偷偷摸上了前辈的床，他本来只打算捏捏そらる身上的肉解馋，对方被吃了豆腐后却一点反应都没有，他便得寸进尺地亲吻对方的脸颊与锁骨，挑逗两颗乳粒，到了用手指扩张时そらる终于有了反应，闭着眼睛从侧躺翻身变成平躺，反而给まふまふ提供了便利。

他把そらる搅的足够湿滑，还坏心眼地在对方大腿根上将润滑液抹得到处都是。まふまふ准备插入时小声附在对方耳边道歉了半天，是そらるさん太可爱了，连睡衣被拉到胸膛上都没有反应。他已经做好了被醒来的そらる暴打一顿的打算，紧致的甬道没有因为在睡梦中而排斥他，反而咬得更紧了些，这使得まふまふ发出一声舒爽的叹息。

“そらるさん在梦里做会更舒服吗？”他小声地问着，挺了挺腰，对方的腿立刻缠紧了他。

这个まふまふ好磨蹭，见对方半天没有动静，そらる想。他并不是不喜欢被温柔的对待，只是上个梦境里对方的动作太过猛烈，一时间温柔让已经食髓知味的そらる得不到快感。

反正都是在梦里，过分一点也无所谓。

他推倒还在愣神的まふまふ，扣住后辈的手腕将对方压倒在床上，皮肤因为情爱而染上一层粉红，そらる一言不发地抬臀——又复坐下——他能够让まふまふ每次都恰好戳在自己的敏感点上，还有谁会比他自己更了解这具身体呢？

“ま、まふまふ……”

他用染着鼻音的声音叫恋人的名字，让自己的臀一下一下拍打在对方的大腿上，前端在まふまふ的小腹上划出一片水痕。まふまふ挣开そらる的手，掐住对方的腰窝帮助そらる晃动，淫靡的水声从两人的结合处发出，そらる抓住まふまふ的手臂，发出支离破碎的呻吟声。

“慢一点…！求求你……慢！…”  
“そらるさん……”

そらる在まふまふ将他下压而重重地碾过敏感点时终于哭喊着迎来高潮。透过被泪水和汗打湿的刘海，まふまふ的脸显得有点模糊，そらる预想中的黑暗世界并没有再度来临，まふまふ还未从他体内抽离，有些担忧地抱紧そらる在他的脸上乱亲了一通。

“对不起哦そらるさん，睡着的时候实在是太可爱了……”

そらる才反应过来这不是什么梦境，他还有点混沌，在まふまふ大腿上狠狠捶了一下。

“带我去清理。”他哑着嗓子说。


End file.
